


Pretty

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gramander, M/M, Tickling, fantastic beasts fluff, fantastic beasts tickling, late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: Percival wakes up to see his lover painted with the streaks of the sun shining through their window and he can't help but think about how much he loves him, and especially, his laughter.





	Pretty

Percival looked over to his boyfriend to once again be astonished to see how beautiful Newt was. He only seemed to get prettier with every step of the way- yes, he was a very handsome gentleman indeed, but he was also very pretty. 

His eyes, a normal sparkling green, are closed- he was still sleeping- and his arms curled up at his head, reminding Percival of a baby. The sunlight streaked across his face, his arm, his foot. 

Percival was indefinitely in love.

Slowly, careful not to wake him up, he reached his arm over to Newt’s waist and started tracing meaningless patterns on his skin, and was happy to realize that Newt had just awoken. He saw only the corner of his mouth twitch upwards from where he’d been lying- Newt had been facing away from him on his side- but nonetheless, it made him smile as well. 

He heard a couple breaths of mirth escape his lips. “Morning.” Newt mumbled, his voice sounding a bit rusty after just waking up. 

“Good morning,” Percival said in response, letting his nails linger at his shoulder blades- which made Newt shiver adorably- and trailed his fingertips down his back and to his sides. “Excuse me for asking, but what, uhum- what are you doing?” Newt cringed as he let out a giggle. 

“I’m air-drawing. Except it’s not in the air, it’s on your back, so I guess you could argue that I’m back-drawing instead.” Newt felt himself smile wider. “You’re a fool sometimes, do you know that, Percy?”

“I’m a fool, alright. A fool for you, anyway-” But he was cut off by Newt’s incessant giggling when Percival let his hand start tracing the curves of his hip. He started to squirm away, but Percival only edged closer as he spoke. “Percy, stop. It’s too early.” Newt groaned playfully. He rolled over on his back and turned his head toward Percival. Percival leaned his head into the crook of his neck, the scruff of his beard scratching at his skin while his whispers tickled his ears; “Too early for what, dear?” 

Newt whined and laughed louder. “Stohop it! You know what.”

“No, I really don’t. Care to indulge?” And with this question came Newt’s cackling along with it as his hips were tormented by the kneads and scratches pokes and prods of the opposing hands. “Stohohop, stohop, Percyhyhy!” 

Seeing as how he didn’t want his boyfriend to be dead (he had been gasping and turning red), Percival stopped his attacks to let him breathe. Newt was still giggling when he lifted his head up to snog him, and after what felt like hours, Percival broke away questioningly. “What on earth was that for?”

The wizard looked up at him, his cheeks still a faint tint of red. “I was hoping that would distract you from this-” And with that, the tickling had started once more, leaving them both laughing like crazy. 

Yes indeed- Percival was in love with this man.


End file.
